


Reality Check

by its_too_cliche_24



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Reality, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_too_cliche_24/pseuds/its_too_cliche_24
Summary: After crossing into an alternate reality, Sam sets her mind on discovering the differences between the two. The result isn't what she expected at all. Now she has to figure out what to do in her own reality.





	1. Chapter 1

“Sam!”

That was the last thing she heard before blacking out.

Next thing she knew, she was waking and disoriented in the SGC interrogation room.

The door opened and Colonel Jack O’Neill walked in, taking a seat across from her.

“Sir!” She exclaimed with relief, “What happened out there?”

His expression was less than amused.

“Listen, I’m sorry for not following your general rule to not touch anything. Whatever that was knocked me out good! Trust me, I’ve learned my lesson. At least, for the time being.”

She smiled, expecting the typical eye roll and scolding. But his expression hadn’t changed from the stone cold stare he walked in with.

“Why don’t you tell me? Oh, and while you’re at it, tell me how the hell you thought you could get away with impersonating an Air Force Major?”

She blinked in confusion.

“Uh, Sir, I _am_ an Air Force Major. Major Samantha Carter of the SGC?”

The door burst open. “Like hell you are!”

Sam almost couldn’t believe it. Glaring right at her, rather angrily, was none other than herself. The resemblance was uncanny. It was like looking into a mirror, they were wearing almost the exact same outfit and their hair matched. But Sam only _almost_ didn’t believe it.

This had happened before, but usually it was Daniel who got sucked into alternate realities. He always told them the worst part was convincing their alternate selves that he was who he said he was. Since they already weren’t off to the greatest start, Sam wasn’t looking forward to this one bit.

“Carter,” Jack chided, throwing an irritated look behind him.

Though the other Sam was still angry, an embarrassed look flashed on her face. “Sorry.”

“That was going to be the ace up my sleeve.”

“Sir, I think I can explain what happened, if I may.” Sam interrupted. She ignored the dirty looks, and continued before anyone could stop her. “My team, SG1, which is you, myself, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and a rebel Jaffa soldier named Teal’c, travelled to a planet through the Stargate. There we encountered some Ancient technology, and I got a bit over excited and interacted with one against your orders. Well, not _yours,_ but..I believe it sent me here to an alternate reality. It’s actually happened to us before, but Daniel-”

“Ah ah ah ah,” Jack stopped her, putting his finger up. At least some things hadn’t changed.

“You have to believe me. Have Doctor Fraiser test my DNA or something and you’ll see I’m telling the truth. But I need your help to get back to my reality.” She pleaded.

“Suuure, I definitely believe that alternate realities exist and that, here’s the kicker, _you’re from one!_ ” Jack drawled, voice dripping with sarcasm.

She frowned, irritated. It was a solid explanation, what more did they want from her? She even offered to have them check her blood! Couldn’t they at least entertain the idea of alternate realities for a little longer than that?

Then she noticed that her alternate self was looking less enraged and more intrigued.

“Colonel, she may be telling the truth. We should at least check to see if she is me - I mean, Samantha Carter.”

Sam recognized that look. She got that shiny eyed look when whenever she had a breakthrough or discovered something entirely new. And she also knew that her Jack didn’t usually stop her when she got that look. This Jack didn’t seem much different.

He looked between her and her doppelganger, until finally throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. “Fine, fine, fine. But you’re in charge of her.”

 

~~~

 

“Wow, so the only difference between our two realities that I can see so far is that we’ve already encountered alternate realities and you haven’t,” Sam mused. “Well, that and you somehow prefer Samantha over Sam.”

Samantha nodded, just as fascinated. “I still can’t get over that we’re Earth 2 as far as you’re concerned.”

“Well, technically Earth Three, I think. Or Four. Something like that.”

“Right, right,” Samantha corrected herself. “And you say there are realities where the Goa’uld invade Earth and Teal’c never joined the SGC? That’s crazy! I could never picture him staying as Apophis’s first prime!”

Sam shook her head enthusiastically in agreement. The two of them had spent the past hour, at least, talking about everything their respective Earth’s had gone through. So far, all the major events lined up almost identically. Katherine being among the first people to know about the Stargate, Daniel and Jack taking that first trip through the Stargate to Abydos, Teal’c joining a year later. The similarities were uncanny. But Sam couldn’t relax just yet. Aside from the minor differences, there was at least one thing that had to be drastically different.

They just had yet to discover it.

“I’m starving,” Samantha declared, standing up. “They should be serving lunch by now, do you want to go meet up with the boys?”

Sam’s stomach grumbled at the thought. She hadn't realized how hungry she actually was. Apparently travelling across different realities really did a number on one’s appetite. Plus, meeting up with the guys would give her an idea if they were actually as similar to her own team as it seemed.

The commissary was pretty empty, so there weren’t many people to gape at the two Sams. The entire base had been notified of the situation, of course, but that didn’t stop anyone from doing a double take. They moved through the line pretty quickly, and went to sit down.

As soon as they did, Jack walked through the doors with an angry Daniel hot on his heels.

“Seriously Jack? I-”

It was all she caught before they moved out of earshot.

“Any idea what that’s about?” Sam mused, still entertained watching them.

Daniel was waving his hands around in irritation. Jack wordlessly handed him a plate, and that stopped the gesturing. But not the conversation in the slightest. So it seemed like this Daniel was just as passionate as hers.

“Oh, I can guess.” Samantha replied noncommittedly.

Jack got through the line before Daniel, and Sam expected him to make a hasty retreat to their table. But he stood there as Daniel continued ranting, and when the cook finally gave him his plate, they headed over to the table together.

“-and Janet already approved my request for offworld travel! I’ll be fine!” Daniel sat down next to Sam in a huff.

Up close, Sam noticed the uncanny resemblance. He really did look like her Daniel, especially angry. His blue eyes were fiery behind his glasses as he challenged Jack. Jack sat across from him, not even fazed by the rage directed at him.

“I don’t like the idea of your first offworld mission being with another team to a planet we haven’t been to yet,” He said simply, taking a bite out of one of the breadsticks on his plate. Daniel made a sound of protest, but Jack pointed the breadstick at him to silence him. The other man huffed and folded his arms to wait for Jack to finish chewing. “Plus, those dweebs in SG-12 don’t know how to act under a dangerous situation - face it. If it doesn’t end up being an easy job, you could hurt yourself again. Since lord knows you’d be the one protecting the entire team. I would just feel more comfortable if we were there for you to fall back on.”

Wow, this Jack was way more level headed about Daniel’s feisty attitude than her Jack. She noticed Daniel duck his head a little bit when Jack finished talking. When he looked back up, his eyes were way softer.

“Well if you wanted to go on the mission with me you could’ve just said so,” Daniel said, playfully rolling his eyes.

Jack retaliated by stealing a meatball from Daniel’s pasta.

They continued the back and forth stealing of each other’s food, while Sam and Samantha laughed.

“You two are just like the Jack and Daniel from my reality,” Sam laughed. She didn’t add that her Daniel wouldn’t have backed down so easily.

Their eyes met across the table, and exchanged a look packed with meaning that she couldn’t decipher. They both looked away.

“Huh,” Daniel said, suddenly very interested in a noodle on his plate. Jack ‘s expression was unreadable, and he started picking one of the meatballs apart. Confusion flashed across her face. What did she say wrong?

Samantha cleared her throat. “Sam was telling me that there’s a reality where Apophis invaded Earth! And with Teal’c as his first prime!”

Both of their heads shot up, shocked with the news they learned. Jack barked a laugh.

“Man, if only T were here to hear that!”

Sam froze. Oh no, _this? This_ is the big difference? How could Samantha not mention that the Teal’c in this reality is dead?

At Sam’s horrified expression, Samantha nudged her.

“Don’t worry, he’s not dead or anything. He’s just taking a couple days off on Chulak right now.”

“Pfft,” Jack laughed, “as if Teal’c would let anything kill him! He’d just glare at it until it withered away!”

The table shared a laugh. Still, Sam couldn’t completely relax. There had to be a major difference between her reality and this one, otherwise what was the point of either existing? As far as she could tell, if they scrambled anyone around between the two realities (despite some minor adjustments), everyone would settle in eventually. No, something had to be different.

 

~~~

 

“Is the Stargate program public, or still a government secret?”

“Still a secret. Why, is it public in your reality?”

Sam groaned. She’d been bombarding Samantha with question after question, but luckily Samantha knew how to handle, well, herself.

“Sam, what’s wrong? Why is this suddenly so important?” She asked, sitting on her desk.

“Because,” Sam said in frustration, running a hand through her hair, “if there really is no big difference, then there’s no reason for both of our realities to exist. But they do, and I have no idea why, and I’d like to figure it out before I have to get back to my reality. I mean, there was one time when another Samantha Carter came into my reality -”

Sam froze. How could she forget? It was the most common theme in alternate realities that hers didn’t seem to have. Well, at least not yet.

Samantha recognized the realization on her doppelganger’s face. “What is it?”

At the same time, Sam was sure she would’ve noticed a ring on Samantha’s finger, or cute pictures around her office, or even noticed how the two acted around each other. But she hadn’t.

“Are you and The Colonel romantically involved?”

Disbelief flashed across Samantha’s face, her eyes widened, her mouth dropped open. Shock soon morphed into laughter. Uncontrollable laughter. Sam’s eyebrows knit as she watched herself double over laughing, too surprised at the reaction to say anything.

“Ohhh, that’s a good one,” Samantha wiped her eyes, unable to keep her smile down. Sam glanced around the room, wondering if Samantha had actually been laughing at something else. When her sweep came back with nothing, she was more confused.

“I, um, that wasn’t a joke,” Sam said seriously, still wondering why on Earth it’d been so funny to her. Samantha’s expression grew somber. “That’s out of the question.”

Sam nodded. So it was even more like her situation. They were still both in the military, there’s no way that could change in this reality.

“I guess I’m in the same boat. He’s my superior, and the leader of the team. It’d be unprofessional-”

“No, that’s not it at all,” Samantha regarded her curiously now.

“You’re trying to tell me you aren’t attracted to him at all?”

“Of course not. He’s not…”

She fell short with a sigh, pressing her palms flat against the table. After a moment of thinking, she looked up at Sam.

“I think we just found our difference.”


	2. Chapter 2

They’d been in the security camera room for 15 minutes now.

“Listen, if I really wanted to watch Daniel translate Ancient tablets, I would’ve done it in my own reality.”

Samantha hushed her, and Sam let her annoyance be known with a sigh. But she turned back to watch Daniel nonetheless.

His eyes rapidly skimmed the tablets as if reading a fascinating book. In his opinion he probably was, but Sam was always much more interested in the science end of the nerd spectrum. Occasionally, he’d stop to jot something down in his notebook. It was a comfort knowing this Daniel didn’t like laptops either.

A few minutes later, Jack stopped at Daniel’s door.

“Just like clockwork,” Samantha mused.

What the hell did she mean by that?

Jack knocked on the wall gently, in attempt to get Daniel’s attention. As Sam suspected, it didn’t work. Either he was too engrossed in his work, or giving him the silent treatment. Maybe this Daniel was a bit more passive aggressive that hers. With a chuckle, Jack entered the room. His steps were feather light as he walked over to stand next to Daniel.

“Paging Doctor Jackson,” he said jokingly, knocking on the desk next to the tablets.

Hmm, Jack was usually more creative about getting Daniel’s attention. And he usually had to try harder than that. But alas, Daniel looked over at him with a smile.

“Sorry, these tablets are fascinating,” Daniel said, eyes lit up.

“I can imagine,” Jack rolled his eyes with a smirk. But the edge that Sam had grown used to, the “don’t-bother-me-with-nerd-stuff” that he liked to use on both Sam and Daniel, wasn’t there at all. No, this was something she hadn’t seen The Colonel do before. It was almost like admiration.

“Just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the grocery store tonight. I don’t know what’s edible in that fridge anymore,” Jack shuddered like he was having flashbacks.

Daniel’s smile was replaced with a stressed frown, a look Sam was extremely familiar with. He turned his back to Jack and flipped through another notebook.

“I don’t know if I’ll have enough energy to go to the store, let alone cook. Plus my grocery list probably isn’t up to date…” He looked back with an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, these tablets aren’t the easiest or the fastest to translate.”

Taking a step closer, Jack placed both of his hands on Daniel’s shoulders and began to massage them. With a content little hum, Daniel leaned back and closed his eyes.

“You’re gonna be fine, you know how I know?”

Daniel hummed again in response.

“Because you’re the best damn linguist on this base and we’d all be lost without you. Some of us more than others,” Jack murmured leaning closer to Daniel, which Sam didn’t think was possible. A light smile danced across Daniel’s face. He looked to the side, face to face with Jack.

Gently, he laid his hand against Jack’s cheek. Leaning forward, Jack pressed his forehead against Daniel’s. Their lips brushed softly, and their eyes closed to savor the moment. Jack’s hand resting on the back of Daniel’s neck, bringing him closer to deepen the kiss. They fit together so perfectly.

“I’m gonna come back in a couple of hours to make sure you’re doing okay,” Jack promised, breaking the kiss.

Sam couldn’t tear her eyes away from the screen. At the moment Jack just let his head rest on Daniel’s neck while he went back to translating the tablets. His arms were wrapped around Daniel’s waist, and they both looked perfectly at ease.

“I take it this is different?” Samantha said, smiling at the footage like a proud momma.

Sam sputtered a bit. Jack and Daniel? She’d always known they were close since they were the first ones to go through the gate and they’d know each other the longest. Everybody joked that they acted like an old married couple, but she never guessed they could have romantic feelings towards each other. And this reality’s Jack and Daniel acted so similar to hers...was it possible?

“How- how do they have a relationship so openly?” She managed.

“Well, it took a bit of hoop jumping, but since Daniel’s a civilian it’s technically fine. Hammond just had to make sure me and Teal’c were okay with it.” She explained, “And of course we were. They’ve been happily married and living together for years.”

Sam’s eyes were glued to the monitor. The two had started swaying a little, but there was no music playing. Daniel’s eyes were closed again, and he sighed. And Jack, Jack looked down at Daniel with the softest smile Sam had ever seen. Never in a million years would she have guessed that Jack could be this romantic, this _mushy,_ honestly.

Too many emotions flooded her senses for her to fully understand what she was feeling. They were adorable, it was clear that they were the perfect match for each other. But she couldn’t deny those feelings she felt for Jack, _her_ Jack, and to see him in a happy committed relationship? She felt like a monster even being disappointed, sad, _angry._ Even though she knew this wasn’t her reality, those men on the screen were similar enough to make her question how the ones in her reality felt towards each other. They were perfect together, even the most homophobic person out there could see that. Wait - did Samantha say they were _married?_

“I’m sorry, did you say married? How are they married?”

Samantha squinted over at her. “What do you mean? They had a wedding, just like everyone else. I mean, I shouldn’t say it like that, it was a beautiful ceremony. I’m not quite sure what you’re getting at.”

“It isn’t legal! I mean, there are gay couples I’ve seen but none of them can get married. And a lot of them are afraid to be so open like that. That’s why Hammond asked you and Teal’c if you were okay with it, right? Having an openly gay couple on your team?”

Samantha abruptly stood up. Color had drained from her face to match her horrified expression.

“Don’t tell me - no - you’re, you’re telling me… Gay people aren’t openly accepted in your reality?” She whispered, afraid of the answer she’d get.

Sam shook her head.

“I’m gonna be sick,” Samantha muttered, placing a hand on the desk to steady herself. Her eyes were glued to the ground.

“No wonder your Jack and Daniel aren’t together,” she laughed bitterly. There was absolutely no humor to the sound. “Even if they did feel an attraction, they probably shoved it down so deep they’d never have to acknowledge it.”

She looked up, eyes lit angrily.

“That’s just fucking ridiculous!” She spun, throwing the nearest breakable object on to the ground. With a crash, the beautiful vase in the corner met an abrupt end. Samantha glared her down. “This is just as bad as the Goa’uld invading.”

Sam didn’t know what to do or say. All she could think about was her own Jack and Daniel, bottling up their emotions because of a society who would never accept them. The thought made her stomach turn.

“Can I talk to them?”

 

~~~

 

“You were _watching_ us?” Jack exploded.

The four of them sat in the lounge room, rather uncomfortably. Daniel and Jack shared the couch, with Jack’s arm slung casually over Daniel’s shoulder. Sam still couldn’t deny that they made a great couple, but everytime she looked at Jack it felt like she was looking at her own Jack. Like looking at someone she’d never have, even if they could find a way around the military aspect. It hurt seeing them so close.

“Sorry, sir.” Samantha apologized, clearly embarrassed. Sam felt awful for her, still reeling from the bombshell earlier.

“At least all you did was massage my shoulders,” Daniel muttered under his breath. Jack and Sam both blushed, for obviously different reasons.

“Can I ask how you two, ah, confessed?” Sam asked.

The two shared a sweet smile, before turning their attention back to Sam.

“Well, as you know, we went to Abydos. I married Sha’re and stayed there.” Daniel began.

“And since Charlie had just...died, I wasn’t really interested in any relationships.” Jack continued. Daniel gave his hand a quick, sympathetic squeeze.

“I thought you were a pretty good looking guy, but I also figured you were straight. But anyways, I married Sha’re, and then Apophis came and she...I wasn’t fast enough to save her.” Daniel said, looking off into the distance. This time it was Jack giving him a reassuring squeeze.

“She was taken as a host,” Sam nodded somberly.

Daniel snapped to attention at her words. So did Jack and Samantha.

“She what?” He asked in a hushed whisper.

Sam grew uncomfortable under the scrutiny of the other three.

“Apophis was looking for a host for his wife Amaunet, and he picked Sha’re. Then a couple years later we encountered her on another planet. She tried to kill you, and Teal’c had to kill her to save you.”

Daniel shook his head once, eyes pained.

“Not in this reality,” he said softly, his voice almost empty, “Apophis didn’t pick her. I tried to save her...but I, I didn’t.”

Jack rubbed Daniel’s back, a sympathetic smile on his face. “You tried, hon.”

Daniel nodded, clearing those thoughts from his head and gearing back to the conversation. He drew in a shaky breath.

“Anyways, Jack was right there for me, helping me through it. He knew what I was going through more than anyone - sorry Samantha - and he knew what Sha’re meant to me. About a year and a half later, we got married.” Daniel smiled, holding his hand up in the air. A gorgeous wedding band gleamed on his finger. Jack held up a matching one with a grin. They couldn’t help but share a quick kiss.

Sam felt herself smiling, but she couldn’t shake that disappointed feeling. Somehow she knew, this is what her reality was missing. Was she ready to kiss her Jack goodbye though?

Daniel looked at Jack, mouthing a quick question. Jack nodded, giving Daniel the go to say what he wanted to.

“Listen, Sam,” Daniel began, sliding off the couch and sitting on the hard wood chair next to her, “after what Samantha told us about...your reality, I think your Jack and, well, me, may be like us.”

He couldn’t resist a quick look at Jack before he went on.

“I don’t know what’s best for them though. I don’t know if telling them this would either stir up unwanted feelings, or strain relationships, or both. But, ugh,” He sighed, frustrated, and ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t know what this information will or won’t do for your reality. You know better than I do. Just - use your judgment, okay?”

Sam wasn’t entirely sure she knew better than he did, but she nodded. Hopefully sooner than later she would know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

“Unscheduled offworld activation!” Walter announced. Daniel, Jack, and Teal’c burst into the control room.

“What is it?” Jack asked seriously, eyeing the Stargate.

“Sir, we’re receiving Major Carter’s transmission code!”

Daniel’s eyes widened, and he spun to look at the General.

“Open the iris,” Hammond ordered without hesitation.

A moment later, Sam Carter stepped through the gate. The wormhole closed behind her.

Shortly after, the rest of the team entered the gate room to greet her.

“Sam!”

“Boy is it good to see you!”

“It is nice to see you again SamanthaCarter.”

Sighing in relief, Sam smiled at them.

She was finally home.

 

~~~

 

“I knew it,” Daniel declared, once Sam had finished telling them her story. Well, a story. Enough to cover what happened, but not exactly an accurate accounting of what she experienced.

“The device was similar to the one I accidentally activated. We would’ve brought it with us, but we didn’t want to risk setting it off again.”

“Oh, definitely,” Sam agreed.

“We really should be more careful about what we touch…” Daniel observed.

“Really? Come to that one on your own, did you?” Jack rolled his eyes.

“Oh, like you have room to talk mister-”

The two of them began arguing about who had gotten into more trouble over the years.

“Gentlemen, please,” General Hammond said, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Teal’c raised an eyebrow at the ordeal.

But Sam, Sam was completely engrossed in their arguing. With the way this society was, they couldn’t just outright say they were attracted to the other. Is this the only way they knew how to cope? Nonsense, meaningless arguing? Either way, she realized the sexual tension was almost unbearable. How had she missed it? Was she really so in denial? And worse - were all the other Jacks from different realities repressing their feelings for Daniel by settling on her? She couldn’t help but outwardly cringe. In how many realities was she just the second choice?

No, no, focus on anything other than them.

At that moment, she noticed Teal’c carefully watching her. When he caught her eye, his expression didn’t change at all. He maintained eye contact, like he was trying to tell her something telepathically. If he did, she didn’t quite get the memo.

“If you’ll excuse me, it’s been awhile since I’ve been able to sleep in my own reality.”

 

~~~

 

Surprisingly, Daniel was wrong. Sam had no clue what to do with the information she got from the other reality. Maybe she was reading too much into their constant banter, especially after seeing them be so intimate. But she also knew that could just be her wishful thinking, holding onto one last glimmer of hope. Either way, who was she to play around with their feelings? Even if they wanted a relationship deep down, they could never be fully out or open about it. Sam’s hands balled into fists. Samantha had been right. It was unfair.

She sighed, and turned her attention back to her computer. There wasn’t anything she could do about that particular aspect. A moment later, there was a knock at her door. “Come in,” she called, still focused on the screen.

The door opened and closed again.

“Good evening, SamanthaCarter.”

“Oh, hey Teal’c. What can I help you with?”

Teal’c didn’t say anything at first, just watched her carefully. Sam looked up, suddenly worried.

“I do not believe you were truthful with us about what transpired in the alternate reality.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sam said cooly, matching his gaze.

He didn’t back down, which didn’t come as a surprise. But she didn’t plan on backing down either. Well, until it looked like he was somehow reading her mind just from her eyes. Honestly, she couldn’t put it past him.

“Look,” Sam finally broke, “nothing bad happened, but...I don’t know how you or the rest of the team, specifically the rest of the team, would react. And I really don’t want to rock the boat like that.”

“So it does concern DanielJackson and JackO’Neill?” Teal’c nodded, as if she just confirmed his theory. He continued. “I noticed you watching them in the briefing room.”

Sam’s mouth snapped shut. “I need to get back to work.”

“SamanthaCarter, you can confide in me. If you do not wish for the rest of the team to know what you know, then I will not tell them. But I believe I can be of some assistance to you.”

Sam paused. She knew if she told Teal’c to leave right now, he wouldn’t push the matter further. But it could be nice to have someone to talk to about this.

“No matter what you think of what I tell you, it stays between the two of us, got it?”

Teal’c bowed his head in understanding, and a prompt to continue. Sam took a deep breath.

“I was determined to find a difference between our two realities, because that one was virtually indistinguishable from ours. I mean, their Samantha Carter was almost identical to me, and the rest of the team too. Especially Jack and Daniel. While I was talking to Samantha about the differences, I remembered that in a lot of alternate realities, I was in a relationship with Jack. when I brought it up to Samantha, she honestly thought I was joking, because it was something she’d never even considered before. And then, then she took me to spy on Daniel in his office, and Jack came in and they...they kissed.”

Silence.

At the very least, she’d been expecting some kind of blow up. Instead, Teal’c absorbed this information thoughtfully. After a moment, he finally met Sam’s eyes.

“In the Jaffa culture, same sex relations are treated the same as opposite sex ones. Upon arriving at Earth and learning about your less than accepting culture, I deemed it best not to discuss that matter.”

Sam’s eyes widened. It shouldn’t come as a surprise, but it did nonetheless. How had they never noticed all these years, being allies with the rebel Jaffa and all? Subconsciously they must’ve assumed other cultures would have the same policies. They had seriously tanked in learning about that aspect of the cultures they ran into.

“However, I did notice a certain bond between DanielJackson and JackO’Neill with time. I never brought this up, to any of you. I did not know how you would react. Especially with your feelings for The Colonel.”

Wow. Teal’c was more insightful than they all gave him credit for.

“I don’t think it matters if I have feelings for him anymore. It obvious who he’s meant to be with.”

Teal’c nodded at her thoughtfully. “You are strong, SamanthaCarter. Not many are this graceful when they are not the one.”

Aw, he always knew what to say. She smiled at him.

“There is only one problem,” his expression grew troubled. “This world will still not accept them. I fear telling them about this will only make matters difficult.”

“That’s been my problem,” Sam sighed, leaning back in her chair.

The two sat there, puzzling in silence. Finally, Teal’c stood.

“There is nothing we can do. They must come to it on their own.”

 

~~~

 

A couple days later, Sam requested a few days off. All she needed was one or two days and she’d be able to act normally around Jack and Daniel again. The last thing she needed was them getting suspicious.

At the moment, she was enjoying a relaxing sun bath on the back patio. This - this is what she needed. Not worrying about a possible relationship between two of her teammates. Just a nice, relaxing -

“Sam!”

It was probably her imagination. There was no way Daniel was at her house.

“Hey Carter, you in here?”

Sam groaned. If this was her imagination, then she needed more than just a sun bath. If not, well, that would be much worse. Standing, she turned to see Daniel, Jack, and Teal’c in her living room.

“What the hell, guys?” She snapped, throwing her robe on. Her outfit wasn’t inappropriate per se, but that didn’t mean she wanted them to see her in a two piece.

“I apologize, SamanthaCarter. I could not stop them from coming, so I came along as well.”

“And the front door was unlocked,” Jack shrugged, offering her a six pack of beer as a peace offering.

She sighed, taking it. “Might as well make yourselves comfortable.”

They all settled comfortably into her living room. Sam and Teal’c took the two arm chairs while Daniel and Jack took the couch. The two of them sat remarkably close to each other without touching, but noticeable enough on a full sized couch. Sam shook her head, forcing those thoughts out of her mind. That was the one thing that she couldn’t think about.

But they’d been watching her, and saw her actions.

“We know you aren’t telling us the truth about what happened in the alternate reality,” Jack stated bluntly.

“Yeah, and I don’t plan to.” Sam replied just as blunt, popping open one of the bottles.

“Did one of us die? I know how hard that can be,” Daniel’s eyes were sympathetic, his voice pained from past experience. He’d been in a reality where he was there when Jack died, and it’d done a number on him. Now Sam wondered if he was more aware of his feelings for The Colonel, if he even had them.

“But you have to know we’re here for you,” he continued, looking at Sam with a reassuring smile. It was the perfect bait. She could say any one of them had died, and they’d believe her. But, she couldn’t bring herself to.

“It wasn’t anything like that,” Sam said softly, “you were all alive, thank god.”

Jack and Daniel’s expressions both shifted from sympathy to confusion.

“Well, if we were all alive, what’s eating you?” Jack asked, a slight irritation coloring his words. Daniel sent him a disapproving look, probably for being so blunt. If anything, they were polar opposites when it came to diplomatic meetings. Which was exactly what this visit was starting to feel like.

“I can’t tell you. Daniel - the other Daniel - told me I would know the outcome better than he would and I had to use my own judgement. And I have. I need you guys to respect that,” Sam said, tone firm but pleading.

Jack and Daniel exchanged a look. Sam held her breath, hoping that she made her case. Best case scenario they moved on. Maybe a little irritated, maybe they’d take their beer and leave. But they’d drop it, and that’s all she was after. Worst case scenario -

“Yeah, we’re not buying that.” Jack said finally, with a bobblehead Daniel as backup.

In the chair next to her, Teal’c rumbled in disapproval.

“You should leave it be, JackO’Neill.”

The other two men raised their eyebrows. Shit, she was busted now. Their attention turned back to Sam.

“You told Teal’c and not us? Why?” Jack asked, eyes flashing.

“Because it involves you two! I don’t want to tell you because it will change everything!” Sam exploded, slamming her hand down on the table next to her.

The room grew impossibly silent. On the couch, Daniel stiffened. His mouth dropped open slightly, before catching himself. Slowly, he looked up at Sam. She matched his gaze. In that moment, with their eyes locked, she knew that he knew. Everything. Everything that could’ve happened in that reality, and more importantly, he already knew about his feelings for Jack. Daniel dropped his gaze to his lap, where he folded his hands. In that same moment, he managed to shrink away from Jack without detection. Sam glanced over at Teal’c, who noticed as well. Jack, of course, was oblivious. He was too shocked over Sam’s explosion too notice. He flicked his hand, as if batting away her accusation.

“We can handle it, right?” He claimed, looking over at Daniel for support.

He was met with a simple head shake.

“Don’t push this,” Daniel muttered his warning quietly, folding in on himself even more.

Jack’s eyebrows knit together, and he gingerly placed a hand on Daniel’s shoulder. The instant he did, Daniel stood up.

“I’m, I’m gonna go,” He announced, nodding to Sam and Teal’c.

He swept out of the house in the blink of an eye. Jack stood abruptly, half reaching out for him.

“Daniel, wait!” He didn’t succeed in calling him back. So he spun on the two remaining in the room.

“Tell me what the hell just happened,” He snarled.

Teal’c and Sam exchanged looks. After a moment, he nodded. Sam turned her attention to Jack, and began the real story of what happened.

Jack settled down on the couch, listening intently. Fire still burned in his eyes as she spoke. Never had he listened to her with such focus or intensity as this. It was intimidating, to say the least. When she got to the part about alternate Jack going to Daniel’s office, he froze. He looked like he was barely breathing, and his eyes were glued to Sam’s. She included the domestic talk, the massage, and then the kiss. Surprisingly, Jack didn’t even react. Maybe the sheer shock of the situation froze him to the couch, and he couldn’t process. Who could blame him? Sam ventured on, telling him how they got married shortly after Daniel’s return from Abydos. The only change Sam noticed was his fingers tapping rapidly on his knee. Her story drew to a close, but he didn’t move a muscle. She looked over at Teal’c with a helpless shrug. He observed Jack, eyebrow raised. A few beats passed, before he looked at Daniel’s empty seat, with his unfinished drink still sitting in front of it.

Jack stood.

“I have to go.” His tone was unreadable. And then, he was gone.

Sam let out a sigh she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. A warm hand gently rested on top of hers.

“We cannot worry any longer. It is all out of our control now, and perhaps it is for the best,” Teal’c assured her. Sam felt herself nodding numbly.

Who knew what the future had in store for them now.


	4. Chapter 4

He shouldn’t have left.

If Jack didn’t already suspect, then now he definitely knew something was up.

But when Sam looked at him, Daniel realized she figured out how he felt about Jack. As smart as Sam was, there was absolutely no way she’d had a revelation overnight. Especially not after failing to notice over the years. No, there was only one explanation. That damn alternate reality. And Jack, Jack just wouldn’t leave it alone. It didn’t come as a shock, but Daniel wished for once in his life he’d let it be. There was one thing he couldn’t deal with in this world, and that was the truth coming out and ruining everything.

He should’ve figured he’d be screwed either way.

That’s why he wasn’t too surprised when someone knocked on his door.

“Daniel, open up!” Jack shouted as the pounding continued.

Daniel sighed. If he didn’t answer, Jack would probably stay outside for an unreasonable amount of time. And it may just end up confirming what he already suspected. Or worse, he could’ve figured it out himself.

Then again, this was Jack he was talking about.

“Daniel, please. I need, I need to see you,” Jack asked, a pleading edge to his voice.

Daniel’s resolve buckled, and he stopped, hesitating in front of the door. Drawing in a shaky breath, he opened it. Before him stood an out of breath Jack O ‘Neill.

“What did you do, run here?” Daniel teased as Jack came in. Maybe if he joked enough, his problems would disappear.

Sadly, he knew he wouldn’t be so lucky.

Daniel took his sweet time shutting the door, so he wouldn’t have to face Jack.

It closed with a click. He exhaled slowly, and turned.

Jack simply stood there, hands shoved in his pockets. Looking at Jack’s face, Daniel couldn’t help but draw comparison to chiseled stone statues in the museums he liked to visit. Their expressions were so grim, it always looked like the weight of the world sat heavy on their shoulders. The resemblance wasn’t a comfort. Jack’s eyes searched Daniel’s face like he’d the answer to his questions there.

Maybe he would.

Daniel cleared his throat, breaking the silence. It seemed to bring Jack back to the present, reminding him that he was here, in Daniel’s living room.

“Sam told me what actually happened,” he said quietly, holding eye contact.

Of course Daniel knew what he was doing - Jack was gauging his reaction. Simple solution: don’t react. He kept his face neutral and his breathing steady. Hands at his side, fingers absolutely still.

“And?” Daniel prompted, feigning irritation when Jack didn’t continue.

Jack sighed, taking a hand out of his pocket to massage his forehead. Obviously not the answer he’d hoped for. If Jack wanted him to come right out and say _“Why yes, Jack, I do in fact have feelings for you, my male team leader. Completely normal, right?”_ then he had another thing coming. In fact, he shouldn’t even be asking! Why would he want to know? There was no way they could salvage their relationship, or the team even, if Daniel told him the truth. Without thinking, he balled his hands into fists.

“She told me that we were pretty close to the other us, which surprised her. Especially since it actually turns out that we, well, they -”

“Stop,” Daniel snapped, automatically.

Jack did, mouth closing to form a thin line. Daniel dropped his gaze to the floor. So he was right. They were together in the alternate reality. Now Jack knew too. He shouldn’t have run. Fingernails painfully dug into his palms, acting as a distraction from his crumbling world. He could practically feel Jack’s eyes on him. So much for not reacting.

“Why did you run?” Jack asked.

Daniel could tell from his tone that he already knew. He just wanted verbal confirmation.

That bastard.

“Do you really need me to spell it out for you?” Daniel spat, crossing his arms across his chest.

His eyes were glued to the floorboards. Like hell he’d give Jack the satisfaction of looking at him.

A hand gently closed onto one of his hands, and another one cupped the side of his face. Daniel’s eyes shot up in surprise, coming face to face with Jack. His fingers were rough from years of labor (and probably not as much lotion as he should’ve used), but tender on Daniel’s skin. Jack’s eyebrows were knit in confusion, confusion over the situation, how Daniel was reacting, how he was feeling, everything. Daniel could see it in his eyes.

“Yes,” Jack answered, voice barely louder than a whisper.

As much as Daniel wanted to say something, anything, he couldn’t think straight. _“Yes,”_ he wanted to shout, _“I’m in love with you.”_ But the words refused to come to him. Neither of them had moved an inch.

Doubt suddenly flashed across Jack’s face. He began pulling away from Daniel, an apology already forming on his lips.

Well, if words weren’t working, he’d have to do something else. Daniel leapt to action. Curling his hand around the back of Jack’s neck, he pulled him close until their lips crashed together.

After the initial shock, Jack took Daniel back into his arms and deepened the kiss. With a moan, Daniel’s hands slid down to Jack’s chest. He clenched the shirt in his fists, feeling the firm chest underneath. Everything about it felt right. It was everything Daniel had imagined, and yet so different. Jack’s fingers in his hair, rough on his waist. His impossibly soft lips melting into his own.

Too soon, they broke apart. They pressed their foreheads together, breathing heavily. Daniel kept his eyes shut, still on a blissful high. Jack laughed, and brushed his lips against Daniel’s again. It was brief, but sensational all the same.

“Is there more we need to talk about?” Daniel asked softy.

“I think we’ve talked enough for today,” Jack murmured.

Daniel grinned as Jack leaned in for another kiss.

 

~~~

 

“We were supposed to leave an hour ago,” Sam complained to Teal’c.

He nodded in agreement. The team had a couple days off, and they had dinner plans. Well, hopefully they still had dinner plans, but at this rate...

“Ten bucks says they’re fooling around in Daniel’s office again.”

“I do not believe they would be so foolish after the last time. I believe they are in the broom closet.”

“You’re on.”

Ten minutes later, they finally saw Jack and Daniel walking out to meet them. As they walked, they laughed and playfully nudged each other. Sam grinned just watching them. To think only a couple months ago she’d been so worried about how it could impact the team.

It’d still been quite the adjustment for everybody. They had to make sure to never address the subject around outside company, even General Hammond. Though they were all fairly certain he had his suspicions, he never said anything outright. Sam liked to think he wouldn’t mind. Keeping it a secret hadn’t been the only struggle. As much as she worked on it, Sam had to admit she still had feelings for The Colonel. But everytime she saw them like that, they went away little by little. Eventually, she knew she’d forget she even felt that way.

“Sorry guys, we, uh, got caught up,” Daniel apologized, a blush blossoming on his face. Jack’s grin was less than innocent.

“That’s okay, Teal’c and I just agreed that you guys can foot our half of the bill,” Sam teased, winking at Teal’c. The corner of his mouth tilted upwards with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

“Wait what?”

With a smirk the two of them turned and began walking to the car.

“Hey, wait, let’s talk about this!”

Teal’c laughed heartily alongside her. Glancing back, she saw Daniel pull an irritated Jack in for a quick kiss. Jack only pretended to protest before giving in with a smile. She smiled.

Yeah, they’d be okay.


End file.
